


And With This

by Base_Down



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Base_Down/pseuds/Base_Down
Summary: Cold,My hands shake, I am sick, and yet they keep me here, no one cares. They stare, they watch, they hate. I want to be home, safe, warm, protected, with my dog and away from their eyes. Lord the eyes, I hate them there are those of people, they are real but the eyes in the shadows watching.Emma awakens in a world, unbeknownst to how she got there. Where is Bowie? Where is she?How is she going to survive?





	1. Chapter 1, Cold

**And with This, Chapter 1**

Cold,

My hands shake, I am sick, and yet they keep me here, no one cares. They stare, they watch, they hate. I want to be home, safe, warm, protected, with my dog and away from their eyes. Lord the eyes, I hate them there are those of people, they are real but the eyes in the shadows watching.

I cower my hands covering my ears because the whispers are too much, I’ve never heard voices, maybe my psychiatrist was wrong. Perhaps I am schizophrenic, please shut up, leave me be!

_Fear, so strong_

_I could give you power, answers, just listen to me_

_No listen to me, I share in your despair_

_Me, I am just like you_

_Me,_

_No, ME!_

_ME!_

_ME!_

_*_

The shriek wrings through the dungeons, the girl crying out yelling for them to stop. Cullen and Leliana look up, the herald had returned with the strange woman who had fallen from the rift just outside Haven, towards the old cabin just out of the way but to close to Haven to be left before their departure to the Hinterlands. Two steps at a time they entered the dungeon quickly passing the guards who were rattled unsure how to proceed.

In the centre cell at the back of the room, she was huddled in the corner, holding her head and crying, begging for them to stop. Her fingernails digging sharper into her scalp, Leliana could see the red marks forming, half moons imprinted into her skin so angry she had almost broken the tender flesh.

“What on earth is she shrieking about?”

Cullen looked at her, “No please, shut up, go away, stop, just stop, please stop.” Her requests becoming broken sobs of silence.

He could recognize this, remembering his own madness at Kinloch, “Is she a mage?”

The templar moved up, “I’ve tried silencing her, ser. She was unresponsive to that.”

The girl was now crying her knees tucked further into herself, Cullen slid his hands to the keys he had on his belt, undoing the lock, his hands shaking a little, recognizing the feeling of claustrophobia. This cell was small, but she stayed in the corner, eyes tightly shut as she cried.

“My Lady?” Her head snapped quickly in his direction, hazel eyes opening wide as she breathed heavily.

Tangled and Matted hair allowed peaks at the face beneath, eyes laden with dark circles, signifying she lacked sleep. Eyes red and puffy from her crying, she looked listless and worn, they had left her for a period of time even after her waking, Adan had looked her over and declared she was healthy minus the slight malnourishment, as her thin body was more akin to an elf than that of her human origin.

There was no word or information about her, her clothing strange and lack of money and possessions left them befuddled to her. Right now, all Cullen could see was himself in her, she was trying to determine if he was real or the demons he assumed were haunting her.

“My Lady, it’s alright” he went to touch her arm, she ripped it backwards pushing herself to fast her head colliding with the wall behind her causing a small whimper as Cullen could see the smear of red from blood.

“Maker's Breath,” He turned to look at a guard, “fetch Solas and Adan, we need to treat and calm her before she does more damage to herself, the Herald still needs to interrogate her.”

*

It touched her, no it wasn’t real, nothing is real, is this real. Who is real, so many faces, so many eyes, and so many sounds. She needed her dog, he grounded her, she was scared where is he, he was always supposed to be with her. Where had she left him last, no they had been together, on the couch. Where was he?!

_It’s alright, you are safe._

_I will keep them away, until he arrives._

She didn’t want to answer, what if it got worse, but the voice gently washed away the others.

_I promise, he’s on his way_

_He’s close just listen to the silence, this is my compassion to you_

_Lost and scared soul, I am here you are not alone in this darkness. Low and behold he comes, he wants to help you, he wants to help his mistress._

A wet object presses to her cheek. Then warm and gentle fur the familiar whine, her arms reaching out following blind instinct. She pressed her face further into the fur, weeping.

_Yes, a friend, a dear friend, he is here, and you are safe._

_*_

Cullen had been knocked over in the silence, a form passing him quickly and leaping towards the girl. A dog he could see once he looked up, a mix of brown and white fur, long and silky, a bushy tail as it pressed its muzzle to her cheek. The girl guided by nothing wrapped her arms around the dog.

“You called Commander, I’ll have you know I have more important things to do” Adan’s degrading tone came over, the alchemist turned healer who didn’t want to waste time.

“Yes, she hit her head, violently enough to cause bleeding” he turned looking to Adan and the slow movements of the apostate coming into the cell.

Solas moved steadily towards the two beings, the dog eyeing him with deep brown eyes while the girl had yet to move. Solas bent to their level eyes trained on the girl as he slowly extended his hand, softly glowing a green tint. The Templars on guard immediately taking stance, ready to cast if the mage tried anything.

His hand touching the girls forearm caused and eerie glow to illuminate the whole cell, her body wrapped in blue and green swirls of magic. Solas moved closer whispering some words under his breathe, before the glow began to fade.

Her head moved back, as she blinked, her Hazel eyes no longer clouded in fear.

“Who? Who are you?” her voice hoarse and small, her body pressing in tighter and closer to the dog.

“I am Solas” he said softly, calmly, “and whom might you be?”

“Emma” the barest whisper.

“Well Lady Emma, how are you feeling?”

*

She looked at the man, bald, but her eyes focused to a pin point. Ears long and sharp, elf like from the stories and movies she had watched. Her eyes moved about, to men dressed in armor looking horrifyingly deadly. Swords, were they real, oh god where was she?

The sticky warm feeling at the back of her head, she moved her hand to the back of her head and felt the liquid stick. It was thick and clumped in her hair, warm, she knew the feeling all to well. Blood, her blood.

“I’m bleeding,” she dazedly stated.

“Yes, I’d like to treat that if you will allow me.”

She looked at him, her head spinning, she looked at Bowie, still diligently sitting by her, easing her panic and anxiety. What a good dog, always there, but where had he been before, no where was she now?

Nodding softly, she felt cool hands on the side of her head, the man calmly began to examine her head. Then a cooling sensation began to spread over her, it wasn’t unpleasant, like when her mother would take care of her as she fell with a fever, How, she missed her mother.

“It will be alright, you will simply sleep now” the soft words echoed, her familiar companion not leaving her. Yes Sleep, she never realised how tired she was.


	2. Chapter 2, Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm,
> 
> Sitting up Emma gasped as if awaking for the first time. Her back stiff from the hard surface she currently was upon. Bowie getting up and trotting to her, his brown eyes gazing at her as he laid down and placed his head upon her lap. She looked around, unsure of her surroundings.  
> The voices she remembered them, shouting at her, the soft hands of the elf like man.
> 
> “Ah Emma, you appear to be awake.”

**And with This, Chapter 2**

Warm,

Sitting up Emma gasped as if awaking for the first time. Her back stiff from the hard surface she currently was upon. Bowie getting up and trotting to her, his brown eyes gazing at her as he laid down and placed his head upon her lap. She looked around, unsure of her surroundings.

The voices she remembered them, shouting at her, the soft hands of the elf like man.

“Ah Emma, you appear to be awake.”

Her head whipping to look to the corner of the room, the elf man sitting with a book perched atop his knee as he lazily read it not even looking at her.

“I apologize this must all be frightening to you,” he slowly set the book down reaching across the table for a small mug, steaming with an unfamiliar smell as he sipped it.

His nose wrinkling, his ears lightly twitching, “ugh Tea,” he mumbled.

She stared at him, “Where am I?”

“Haven” her head tilted, “Fereldan,” he elaborated, “Thedas.”

She shook her head, “I don’t know those places. What are you?”

He chuckled, “you think a human who doesn’t know about an elf impossible,” upon seeing her puzzled expressions, “I am an elf, or elvhen.”

“Elf?” Bowie pressed further into her, feeling her anxiety and responding how he was trained.

“Perhaps we begin with the basics, Lady Emma,” Solas set a spare mug in front of her, “where are you from?”

She went to speak, her mind already knowing the answer, but suddenly her voice shrivelled. She couldn’t say it, she couldn’t say it, but she knew where. Right there on the tip of her tongue, a quick word answer and yet nothing. Her mouth just opened and closed unable to even form sound.

“I can’t say it” she mumbled, “why can’t I tell you?”

“Perhaps you could write it,” he stated simply, calmly watching her.

She nodded waiting as he grabbed parchment and an old quill, thank goodness at least she knew how these worked. Taking a small amount of ink from the pot he was holding she placed the quill on the paper, ready to write and yet suddenly her hand cramped, sharply. She dropped the quill ink now spilling from the point bleeding on the page. She had never felt so useless, so frustrated, her lip beginning to wobble.

This shouldn’t make her cry and yet being unable to communicate anything was extremely flabbergasting. Suddenly an idea sparking as a last ditch attempt she turned to Bowie gently taking collar in hand trying to find the license tag she had. Taking the metal tag in hand while Bowie patiently waited for her, she turned the side with his name over, tears spilling as she stared, the tag faded and worn the words no longer legible not even a letter could be made out.

“Lady Emma?” Solas asked in a puzzled tone.

“I can’t write it, I can’t say it, and yet I know where I am from it’s...” not from here she wanted to say and yet those words fell silent.

“Peculiar” Solas said standing and picking up the quill and parchment.

She sat quietly looking at Bowie as he rubbed his head against her, trying to engage her and separate her thoughts from the anxiety and overwhelming fear. What was going to happen to her, was this a dream, no it felt too real. Was it a hallucination, she was unsure how to tell? God had she lost her mind.

_Yes, give in to fear_

God the voice, voices?

_Such longing, loneliness, despair_

_Give in_

_Give up, you always do_

She placed her hands over her ears, why could she hear voices, Solas’ whom tried to speak was being drowned out as her eyed darted from corner to corner of the room, seeing eyes, multiple pairs staring from the shadows.

_So fresh, such raw emotion_

_With such free reign she can peer into the Fade, I want her_

_I want to take her skin and corrupt her_

She gripped her head tighter. Stop.

*

Cullen paced, this strange woman upset every balance, Maxwell Trevelyan was gone, the Hinterlands was a mess, but at least the inquisition had a little behind them. The stories of Maxwell being the Herald of Andraste, was the only ground they had even if it was unverified. However now with this strange woman appearing it had all but thrown their control into a tumultuous place. He was told to wait while Solas tended to her, however he knew little of the apostate and was worried, would he corrupt her, or vice versa would she corrupt him.

He looked at his desk, the command tent nothing more than a makeshift set up at this moment, reports filed in, rifts had appeared in a few areas, close to haven, a little too close for comfort. The Herald’s letter from the Hinterlands, both mages and Templars battling an all-out war, civilians and anyone else mattered not. It was a mess, why the order had fallen into such depravity he couldn’t understand, but with the mages he tried to keep his bias to himself, but he couldn’t help but think violence and power was the only one many would turn to.

Everything was going to shit, “Damn it,” he cursed hitting the table with his fists.

A runner interrupted the thoughts of doom and gloom swirling in the commander’s mind, “Ser,” a standard salute, “the, um, the apost-, elf, mage he.”

Stuttering fool, “out with it,” he said pinching the crown between his eyebrows feeling the familiar pulse of a headache.

“The prisoner’s awake,” the scout said before saluting, bowing, and then running out of the tent.

“Maker’s Breath.”

Gathering a few missives and requisitions, he headed out from the tent, and into Haven. As he trudged through the snow, noting the occupants of Haven, the original townsfolk, soldiers and scouts of the inquisition and a few followers of faith who had followed the divine. He sighed, trying to strategize the best course.

“Ser” he hadn’t even paid close attention, making it to the cabin the apostate had taken residency in, he stood staring at the Templar who had zealously volunteered to stand guard outside.

He nodded to him reaching for the door, opening it only to nearly be knocked over by the dog. Whom came bounding out quickly launching towards the backside of the cabin. He looked at the direction the dog had gone, then peered into the cabin. Solas sitting on the chair with a cup, most likely of tea, while the woman was sitting upright in the bed, holding a matching cup as well to her own lips.

She, wide eyed and staring said nothing as she waited watching the Commander, and yet again before he could speak the same bushy tailed dog came bursting in and past him and onto the bed. His nose pressed against her neck as she sat there.

“Can we help you Commander?” Solas asked, he looked at the elf and then at the woman who seemed to shrink in size.

Was he that frightening? Not that he shouldn’t be intimidating, but frightening, Solas stood and walked towards him motioning to the outside, before turning back and saying to her, “I shall be back, please try too relax.”

She made no movement of acknowledgement. Only two hazel eyes trained on him.

“Commander,” he was drawn from her gaze and to Solas who now stood outside waiting for him.

He closed the cabin door and moved to walk with Solas, “what have you found out about the prisoner?”

Solas unfazed by anything, started” her name is Emma, she is twenty-seven,” a pause, “and currently she is incapable of telling me where she is from.”

“Honestly that was all you were able to procure, you can’t even hale where she came from.”

Solas stopped, “I think you misunderstood me, she is incapable as some force is stopping her, she can’t write it nor speak about it, I witnessed this firsthand, before she began to go into a state of panic.”

Cullen’s mouth was stuck open, “she can’t say, is it a spell, or blood magic, perhaps.”

Solas shook his head, “she is a phenomenon in the fade, but outside I detect no magic, either from her person or on her person. The only thing I notice is I can neither find her in the fade, nor see her.”

Cullen felt a shiver run through him, if she was something else, however Solas was quick to derail that though, “she is a human, who lacks a presence in the fade and has no knowledge of Thedas, nor of elves if that is anything to note.”

Cullen felt like an idiot, all this information being fed to him but his mind was running to dead end after dead end and his mouth was stuck shut, “no knowledge of anything in Thedas, or even elves?”

Solas raised a brow, “that is what I said.”

Forget his headache, it was now a migraine.


	3. Chapter 3, Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma was pressed against a corner, she was horrified, these figures had come from nowhere and begun grasping for her. She only wanted Bowie and now suddenly monsters, actual monsters, oh god this can’t be real.
> 
> Physical
> 
> Physical
> 
> PHYSICAL
> 
> We’re here

**And with This, Chapter 3**

Demons,

Solas finished looking over the wound on Emma’s head, it was minor to say the least. However, the girl was a mess because after the information he had provided the Commander had gone into a fit, they had requested she be placed back in the cells for interrogation. Causing Emma to go back into a state of panic and fear.

Leliana and three scouts had come to retrieve Emma that day, Solas was more so unperturbed as this changed nothing, her strange appearance may bring about questions, it still did not change anything that must be done.

As the iron cuffs were presented, she tried to back away, Leliana with no time to play games roughly grabbed the scruff of Bowie’s neck causing Emma to cry and try to get to Bowie. The dog whimpering and Emma getting caught by the two scouts.

“Come along Lady Emma, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to your dog.”

“Please, let him go” she cried, “I’ll come, just leave him be.”

Bowie whined, and tried to snap at Leliana’s grip. She however slipped a rope around his neck and passed it to the scout beside her.

“Take him, and let this be a reminder Emma,” she glared, “should you fight something might happen to him.”

Emma’s pleas fell quiet as she looked at Bowie, “it’s gonna be okay bud.”

He whined trying to get to her, “be a good boy, okay.”

Leliana smiled, “come along.”

*

Emma was on the floor of a cell, so many tears, how could she cry so much and not die of dehydration. Leliana and Cullen stood over her, each one asking, Leliana a sly cold promise if she didn’t answer and Cullen yelling with frustration.

“Where are you from!” he yelled, and Leliana whispered “Tell us, then this will all be over.”

She pushed up and tried to say, her mouth suddenly drying up, parched and frozen, opening and closing. She couldn’t and so more choked sobs and ragged breaths.

Suddenly a hand shot out grabbing her wrist yanking her forward sharply, she gasped at the sudden pain. It was the Commander, he had drawn a sword and pointed it at her holding her in place as he threatened her. Hatred and fury burned in his eyes as he yelled at her, ears bursting from the noise as she screamed out that she couldn’t say.

“What have you to do with the breach?”

She told them she didn’t know what it was, Cullen dropped her wrist, the ache in it, she curled in on herself. Leliana looked to the end of the hall, before turning back.

“Perhaps a few nights in the prison will clear your head, give you time to think of the answers.”

Cullen already having retreated out of the cell, breathing harshly. Emma tried to stand, as she tried to reach them.

“Wait, please, Bowie,” she begged, “please I need to see Bowie.”

Leliana tutted, “now my dear, that would be rewarding you for you’re lack of compliance,” a sly smile spread, "that's of course how you train a disobedient mongrel, yes."

Leliana locked the door, as Emma all but slammed into the cold iron bars, before sliding down pleading and crying for Bowie.

*

“Perhaps Commander if you learned to control your anger, we would have gotten farther.”

Leliana began chastising him as they stepped out of the doorway into the halls of the dimly lit chantry. He ground his teeth, he had demanded that Leliana include him in the interrogation, but his anger had gotten the better of him. If she had anything to do with this, a blood mage perhaps, an abomination walking among them, he had to be certain that he was protecting the citizens of haven from all threats.

“Well since you insisted on being there, then here.”

Before he could ask a rope with the dog was placed in his hand, “Why are you giving him to me.”

“I have things to do commander and no time to care for the dog.”

“I have as many, if not more work than you.”

His words fell on deaf ears as Leliana had already slipped out into the cold wind of Haven. A whine and whimper drew his attention, the dog had laid against the door leading to the prison below, whining as it pawed at the door.

*

Sitting in his tent as the dog whined and continued, he was growing more frustrated his headache getting worse with the added noise. He sighed thinking back to Emma, such a small woman and yet as they interrogated her every answer had been stopped like someone had cut off the air supply to her throat.

He looked at Bowie the dog whining and slowly getting more frantic not standing, pacing, sitting, and then repeating.

“Why do you refuse to settle?”

Then suddenly the stench filled the air, it was thick and it nearly chocked him, the acrid smell of blood, a tinge of magic and the sulphur that followed demons.

_You must help her_

A small voice whispered in his ear, was it his own thoughts, he didn’t know but the smell strongly came from the chantry as he grabbed his sword and ran towards the chantry Bowie following him.

He had no time to stop, the cold burned his lungs as he ran, now wondering why he had set his tent so far outside of Haven’s wall. The cold air stung with every breath but adrenaline made his feet move quickly, the scent becoming and overwhelming surge, every time he blinked, he could see the flashes behind his eyes. A purple cage, his friends, the abominations, Meredith, and of all colours, red, that eerie sickly glow of red. As he came upon the chantry the Templars had begun to gather, mages were terrified as they were being corralled and led away from the Chantry under watchful eyes. However, the scent came from deeper within. Had Emma summoned demons, was she a mage, or more horrifyingly a blood mage. He looked to two templars and signalled them to follow him, Solas appearing silently alongside them.

“I will come as well, and right now there is no time or room for argument.”

He gruffly nodded before they entered the chantry, nothing astray in the main hall, but as they moved further in then all hell broke loose. Demons sprung from corners, terrors from the floor, and with old training habits kicking in, the demons had to be dispatched fast.

Demons launched at them as he tried to push towards the door leading to the lower cells, however as he was currently locked with battling a desire demon, he saw Bowie run past the demons towards the cell, this dog was going to get itself killed. Pushing back against the demoness, rage demons launching fire and molten attacks against him, thank god there was no pride demon.

More templars joined the fray, Solas making quick work of two terror demons freezing them quickly and destroying them with a fireball, shattering upon impact, Solas himself pushed through faster than most as he made his way to the door.

His demon giving him more trouble, nails slashing at him, at every turn she was there, smiling and toying with him, his blade barely reaching her, but this was not the circle, he could fight back. So, with a quick decision he brought his sword down upon the demon, and as it shrieked before falling to the ground, body disappearing into the green of the fade.

So quickly making work of the rage demons next, then following and helping Rylen with a terror demon, before pushing further, Rylen now trailing behind him.

“Where are they coming from?”

He looked to Rylen, “there!”

With that shout they begin pushing for the door, Solas having already disappeared behind it, the dog missing as well.

*

Emma was pressed against a corner, she was horrified, these figures had come from nowhere and begun grasping for her. She only wanted Bowie and now suddenly monsters, actual monsters, oh god this can’t be real.

_Physical_

_Physical_

_PHYSICAL_

_We’re here_

Emma was pressing herself tighter willing her self to disappear.

“Stay away,” she cried, fumbling to get away from them, “Go, just leave me alone.”

Someone please help, was all she could think as she sank into the corner, and cried silently as she watched her impending doom coming for her.

Please, god, anyone, help her.


	4. Chapter 4, Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a macabre thing.  
> A whine interrupted her, a little quiet whine. Bowie.  
> Her hands reached out as she stroked the dog’s fur, she could feel the quiet steady breaths and smaller heartbeat.   
> “Bowie it hurts,” she whispered.

**And with This, Chapter 4**

Minor,

Solas pushed through the door, the dog running ahead of him, he could feel it the pulse of magic. His time in the fade had been interrupted, but before leaving his slumber he had seen the shift as a physical hole had appeared in the dream and for a short moment, he could see Emma. Then the demons latched on quickly to the sudden invasion in the fade, waking to the rounding of mages, and fear that permeated the air.

Now as he moved silently down the hall towards the cells, he could see a few demons. One of despair, a desire, and a terror. Emma was in their grasp, she couldn’t scream as the terror held her by the neck above its head, despair clinging to her arm, he could see the frostbite already gripping her skin. The Desire ready to grab her as well before noticing his presence, she turned and hissing before letting an unholy shriek as she launched at him.

Bowie barked at the demoness, she eyed him before sending a hail of purple fire at them. Solas bringing forth a barrier over himself and Bowie, he quickly began his own assault, a barrage of fireballs, minor enough to not drain his mana much. He knew the templars would soon be making their way down, however he had to get Emma away from them otherwise this could turn into a catastrophic event.

Before fade stepping closer to the demon an arrow whizzed past his head. Turning he could see a templar, followed by the Commander and the Knight Captain. Sighing he stepped to the side allowing them passage to join the final fray.

“Where is the mage?”

“We need to get to her” Solas shouted back at Cullen, pointing to the terror holding Emma.

She was futilely trying to kick the demon, but the colour was slowly draining from her face as she was being deprived of air. Bowie launching at Desire when Solas hadn’t been looking had begun its assault on her, she shrieked as the dog attached to her arm. Her anguish turning into anger as she began to reach for the dog latched onto her arm.

*

Cullen was shocked, the dog had acted just now like a mabari, protecting and fighting for his mistress. Emma was watching it unfold, her eyes opening wider with fear, as she began to struggle harder for someone who was slowly dying. She grabbed hold of the terrors arm and began trying to pry its hand away from her.

Bowie had been thrown against a wall, a whimper being heard, the sluggish movements of the dog didn’t cease his efforts to protect. Slowly but steadily Bowie raised before growling low at Desire. With a bark Bowie launched once more in pursuit, biting and snapping at the demon. Desire batted or dodged the attacks growing frustrated howling and growling back in her own way at the dog.

_Enough you mongrel_

The demoness creating a flame in hand ready to strike once more, Cullen and Rylen no longer stock still pressed forward, Despair now having turned to the fray, the eerie face and hollow decrepit screech as its icy air began to fill the hallway. Templars making impromptu barricades began hailing arrows overhead. Rylen and Cullen formulating how to get to Emma.

“Commander orders?” a Templar called.

Brante, that was his name, no green recruit, but not quite a full-fledged Templar, a year perhaps in the order after training.

“We need to cleanse the area”, he then looks to his left Lisette was here, “Lysette, Rylen, Brante caste cleanse, cut the magic from the room. Soldiers prepare to hail Arrows, we need to take out Desire and Despair. Then we move forward against the terror.”

The plan set in motion, as arrows were notched and the room filled with a sudden light, Solas gasping slightly, nothing like silence however he still felt the drain. The flames of desire and the ice of despair had deserted the room, Bowie limping slightly behind the mage as the demon made to attack, arrows flew. Desire still clutched to life as she knocked away a few, suffering injuries to her legs and arms, but Despair fell quickly.

Cullen and Rylen pushing forward, however Lysette made it through before them pushing into Desire with her sword, Cullen and Rylen with no other prompt launched towards Terror. Emma was no longer conscious and Terror had dropped her turning to look at them, it cackled before ripping a hole and disappearing into its magic. Rylen and Cullen pressed back to back waiting for it.

The eerie sick glow of green finally formed as they rolled out of the way Terror ripping upwards, Rylen just dodging the claw but Cullen could feel the burn in his sword arm. Dropping his sword as he rolled to far, missing his chance to catch and right his stance he hit the wall, the breath getting knocked out of him. Terror now engaged with Rylen, Cullen looked to Emma unconscious and on the floor, the demons were connected to her, somehow, so with the last little bit of Lyrium circling his blood he cast purge, the light hitting Emma, yet nothing, her body made no motion of the fact and the Demon remained.

His eyes widened, nothing the connection, even a blood mage who was hit would have felt, the demons around them failing or falling. Solas and the other Templars had begun to fight Terror, with what magic Solas mustered he froze Terrors feet, and the others were upon the demon, it’s shrieks dying out as it fell.

“You alright?” Rylen’s Starkhaven accent cut through, his hand helping up Cullen. He nodded as he looked at Emma’s limp body only one question on his lips.

*

“Why didn’t it work?” muffled, hazy, like the background fuzz over the radio.

Emma could feel the cold ground, her throat burned, and yet she couldn’t open her eyes. Then hands, not claws, not talons, her arm screamed in pain, however she could do nothing.

“She’s a menace commander” a few voices chimed in.

The radio was too staticky, change the station, find the right signal, was it even a radio or perhaps the heavy flood of blood pumping. She was forgetting something, but what, her chest burned, her head felt light. Like she was stuffed with cotton, what an odd sensation.

“Lady Emma,” a distant but familiar voice spoke, “you need to breathe, she’s not breathing.”

To, then away the voice spoke, breathe. That’s it, that’s what she was forgetting. Then suddenly her lungs burst like the break in a wave as your head finally buoys to the top, her mouth gulping as if that would allow air to get into her faster. She was gasping, crying, she could feel the deep fat ugly choking sobs wrack her as she curled further.

“Mom, please end this” she cried, she didn’t want this pain, this strange nightmare, she wanted to be back with her mother. Her mother, her dead, her long gone, her forgotten mother.

_I’m sorry_

Was that her voice, god she couldn’t remember what she even sounded like, did her laugh have a tinkle or was it a deep and full bellied laugh that lit the room and made every one join in. Mother was this what dying was like, was it so painful and drawn out, and when the air was cut from you, you could do nothing but watch and feel as life slowly ebbed away from you.

What a macabre thing.

A whine interrupted her, a little quiet whine. Bowie.

Her hands reached out as she stroked the dog’s fur, she could feel the quiet steady breaths and smaller heartbeat.

“Bowie it hurts,” she whispered.

*

How, was all he could think. The demons had come, they’d been defeated with a few injuries and luckily no casualties. However how they got here in the first place was the question to answer. As Cullen stood in that cell, witness to Solas’ healing, and the templars comments about Emma, he rubbed his temple. What a mess, they were no closer to answers and now perhaps closer to a danger.

Her begging for her mother, just that heartfelt and broken plea, it made him pause in this thoughts of her. Who was she?


	5. Chapter 5, The Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please help me” he looked down at her.
> 
> He bent to her, “when I’m scared, I think of bunnies.”
> 
> “Bunnies, I can’t think of bunnies, I’m going to die, truly and utterly die. Who will take care of Bowie? Will they kill him? He’s a good dog.”
> 
> “If I help you, they’ll surely kill you.”
> 
> “Please.”

**And with This, Chapter 5**

 

The Owl,

Emma pressed herself tight into a corner, Bowie laid beside her as she gently rubbed his head. She watched the Commander stalk back and forth before the cell, he had mumbled and hissed under his breath, turning to her then continuing to stalk back and forth.

“Am I going to die?” she asked finally, voiced cracked and dry, and still strained from her strangulation the day prior.

Cullen stopped, he looked at her, “why would you,” he sighed, “No you are not going to die, at least until we understand your presence.”

“So, a prolonged sentence,” she looked at him, “wouldn’t it be easier to kill me?”

He froze, “that’s not what I meant,” rubbing his forehead he sighed, “Emma you unleashed demons, we have no idea how, you’re not a mage and you weren’t possessed.”

Looking at her hands, it was there the voices just at the back, when she was left here crying and desperate for Bowie, unknowing whether his safety was truly ensured.

“I don’t know” he looked at her, “I just wanted to know Bowie was safe.”

“So, you summoned demons because of a dog,” and exasperated exclamation.

She shook her head violently, then moved to stand on shaky legs. She stepped towards the bars, “I didn’t ask for them, I didn’t summon them, I still don’t understand how they came to be.”

Emma let her hands slide down the bars, as she looked at him then at the ground, “I can hear them, sometimes see them.”

He looked at her.

“They are just in the corner of my eyes, but I don’t want to see them I don’t want to hear them. We don’t have such things…” her mouth clamped and her voices shrivelled.

She clutched her throat and then cursed under her breath, “fuck.”

As she held onto her arms wishing herself away, she couldn’t piece it together, her mind was in high alert, every shadow had a face, and the smallest movement was at the corner of her eyes, and the silence held whispers. And she was forever a tight-lipped person now about anything pertaining to her home.

“Emma, you can see them?”

She nodded, then looked back at him, “Why?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why can I see them, hear them, for god’s sake why am I here?”

She kicked the bar hissing as the metal vibrated back in her foot. She looked at her foot, was this some cruel joke, was she to be the butt of some higher beings’ joke. Is this hell? She had never believed, there just wasn’t enough evidence.

“Emma where are you from.”

She shook her head, “you’ve tried this before, I can’t say, I physically am unable to tell you, and I for fucking sakes don’t know why?”

Anger, that was all she could feel, before it was fear and sadness, then terror, but now she was becoming enraged in this situation. For even a moment Bowie had been hurt, and that was unacceptable to her. She wanted to scream, when was the last time she had felt such unfiltered rage, when was the last time she yelled at the top of her lungs. She had spent so long trying not to upset a balance, trying to keep others placated, becoming meek and tiny in the process.

“What breed is he?” she looked up.

“What?”

“Your dog, I’m not familiar with his type, he is without a doubt no Mabari, and definitely not some Orlesian lap dog.”

She laughed, “he’d like to be. He’s a mutt, I don’t know entirely all of his breed, but I know he has collie and Aus…” her mouth shut firmly, before she managed, “and a shepherd.”

“I don’t know those breeds?”

“I guess not,” she looked back at Bowie before bending to pet him, “I don’t want to die.”

*

Cullen had just barely missed the quiet words, he couldn’t reassure her since they were uncertain if she was truly a threat, but the possibility loomed that even if she hadn’t had ill intentions for the inquisition, her sudden confession of seeing and hearing demons, as well as the previous nights attack left her with little chances of leaving this cell alive.

Maxwell was due to return soon and would have the delight of interrogating and perhaps coming to a formal decision regarding her captivity. Maxwell seemed an eager sort ready to do as necessary, however he was a young man, barely into his second decade, which made Cullen nervous, a more experienced and perhaps seasoned impromptu leader would be better but as of now he liked the man. They shared many topics regarding the templars and mages, and it seemed Maxwell favoured the more sensible side of the two.

A loud rumble interrupted his thoughts, looking down at Emma, her cheeks had flushed as she pressed a hand to her stomach, his mind finally catching up on a task that had been forgotten.

“Maker’s breathe” he left her.

*

Three days, she was hungry, embarrassed more so cause the sound was a grotesque gurgling and rumbling, not so much embarrassed cause she was hungry. She had been trying to think of a way to ask for food, she wasn’t sure if she would be treated to the luxury, but perhaps they would at least fetch food for Bowie, maybe.

However, the commander had stormed out before she could raise the topic. Left to sit in her emotions and the silence, she merely wanted to quietly lay back down and possibly never wake up. Gently reaching up to rub her neck, what was angry and red last night was now a dull ache and no doubt bruising, like a noose.

She stared up at the ceiling then and shrieked seeing a boy looking down at her.

“Fucking shit, damn it, what the, fuck!” strings of curses flew as she couldn’t break eye contact, having fallen to the ground.

“I didn’t mean to startle you” a little voice matching his owlish nature.

He dropped from the ceiling now standing right side up before her, not as intimidating nor as horrifying. His head hidden under a large hat, and his belt bearing daggers. Emma felt a rock drop in her stomach.

“I’m not here to hurt, I swear.”

Emma heard it, the sudden ring of familiarity, “I heard you, before.”

“Yes, I brought him to you.”

He looked to Bowie before bending down and playing with Bowie’s tail, “so soft”

She was still unsure about, the pit still rolled around in her stomach.

“Hurt, scared, why are you here. Anger, fear, so much fear. In the shadows they watch, crazy, no not crazy, hurtful and painful, tight around my throat, enough to choke, like mother.”

Emma shook, “are you one of them? Those demons.”

“No, I’m here to help.”

She sank down, “who are you?”

“I am Cole.”

She brought her hands up to hold herself as she stared at Cole, her lip wobbling, as it all came forward, she was going to die. How many times had she wished her own life to end, only to for some reason fight it, she had been safe, perhaps bored and dull, but safe? Now it was as if to spit in her face, she had fought struggled and finally found some safety, oh god she was going to die.

“I said this wrong, no, forget.”

Emma looked at him, frozen why would he have her forget, “it didn’t work, it always works.”

“Please help me” he looked down at her.

He bent to her, “when I’m scared, I think of bunnies.”

“Bunnies, I can’t think of bunnies, I’m going to die, truly and utterly die. Who will take care of Bowie? Will they kill him? He’s a good dog.”

“If I help you, they’ll surely kill you.”

“Please.”

He was about to help her when the sound of the door opening down the long stone hall, Cole disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“No, wait” she cried out only to be met with nothing but the approaching footsteps.

The sounds of leather softly squeaking, Bowie’s quiet huffs of breaths, and the sound of a drop of water against the stone as Emma feels her life slip between her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6, Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you hear?”
> 
> This was the first time she had caught conversation, “yeah the herald is returning soon.”
> 
> “I had heard he was relayed back to the Storm Coast, regarding the men and women that hadn’t returned from their mission.”
> 
> “Are you sure you’re not talking about the ones in the Mire?”
> 
> “Maybe it’s that one, I only overheard slight conversation between the Commander and the Knight-Captain. Anyways it means the prisoners sentence has been delayed.”
> 
> “Really, shame, I’d feel safer if it was sooner dealt with.”

**And with This, Chapter 6**

 

Strength,

Cullen returned to the chambers below with two bowls, one with stew and the other with scraps of meat, the hounds master had suggested this for feeding Bowie. As he looked into the prison, he saw Emma with an outstretched hand and tears falling down her cheeks.

“Emma?”

She looked over at him, her head turned, the small semblance of pity he felt became just a bit bigger, she really was just a girl lost in this situation.

“I brought you some stew, and Bowie some meat scraps.”

As he placed the bowl down for Bowie before opening the slot and sliding one bowl through and another after. She didn’t move at first, before Bowie’s sudden rush towards the food became noticed.

“The Herald will be back, when he returns, he will listen to you and decide what is to be done, for all that has happened, I am sorry.”

She looked at him before shifting her head down to the bowl bringing a small spoon to her lips.

*

Maxwell hated the hinterlands, if it wasn’t one thing it was another. He had met Mother Giselle in the small village of the crossroads, where many were displaced by the fighting between the mages and templars. He had managed to help a large majority of the refugees, however the templar stronghold and mage outpost set ups had been quite the obstacle. The bears certainly were unbearable, if not for Cassandra he was certain that the three of them would have been slain. Redcliffe had been completely sealed to all outsiders, which had been quite the drag, however at least after slaying the wolves and filing the requisition for watch towers back to haven, he was one step closer to Dennet’s agreement to join the inquisition as the horsemaster.

The Fereldan Frostback dragon had been quite a surprise and left one area out of bounds for the team to head through, they didn’t have the man power to deal with the drakes let alone the mother dragon at this time, Lady Shayna’s Valley would remain off limits until a later date. As he sat in the small makeshift healer’s cabin, reading the current letter from Josephine.

_Herald,_

_With regards to your requisitions, the commander has sent a small party of soldiers and builders to help build the watchtowers. As for other matters it is troubling that neither the templars nor mages are willing to hear us out, and therefore I believe it might be best for you to return before setting out to Val Royeaux as Mother Giselle suggested, the members of the chantry gather, perhaps you might find some allies there._

_Also, the matter of the prisoner must be discussed as matters have become sensitive in these past weeks. Several days ago, we suffered an attack, the details of which shouldn’t be discussed openly in this letter. Everything for the moment has remained calm, but as Leliana and Cullen are butting heads about what to do and I have no true knowledge or depth into the issue, you will have to be the deciding factor._

_We wish you a safe and speedy return, and good work in the Hinterlands._

_With regards,_

_Ambassador Josephine Montilyet_

He rubbed his jaw, maker even with the slight sliver of hope, the prisoner had been brought back up. He remembered her, all matted hair, big hazel eyes wide and fearful, before leaving on a quick departure while she was in the cells below Haven.

An attack was worrisome, what on earth could this all mean. Sighing he looked at his hand, the scar running lightly from the middle of his index finger to the edge of his wrist, the sickly green glow lightly crackling and hissing. Maxwell had considered himself a pious man, devout and ready to devout everything to the order. His family proud of him, his younger sisters always looking up to him, and even his eldest brother nodding and appraising him. He was to be a templar, to take his first draft of lyrium, he had been so excited, however upon the day he was to leave the circles had fallen, the war had suddenly raged through the whole of Thedas, and now the order he had considered to be so righteous had fallen so far. Their indiscriminate murder of all made his stomach roll, and the conclave was to solve it only to as well blow up in their faces. Maxwell had been happy his sister Evelyn’s travels to join him had been delayed, otherwise she would have been caught in the explosion and to think she might not have survived made him extremely happy the circumstance was otherwise.

“Herald?” Cassandra’s voice cut through the room, other than the groans and quiet sounds falling from patients laying in their cots.

“Yes?” he said straightening to attention.

She looked at him, “the healer said you had been cleared, we were wondering if the letter explained if we were ready for departure yet or not?”

He sighed tucking it into the small pocket in his coat, “yes, Cullen has sent men who should be here in a week’s time to build the watchtowers for Master Dennett, and Josephine says we are to return to Haven before a departure to Val Royeaux.”

She grunted, something he noted the seeker often did, rather than answer. She also made multiple noises of disgust at Varric, even sometimes kissing her teeth, a lot like his mother did when she was displeased or angry with them as kids. He had tried many a times to not laugh, but occasionally they would slip past his lips, and she would then turn her ire to him. One time during a night they had been sitting around fire, Varric telling a tale of the champion, one that made the seeker’s eyebrow raise, she then made her grunt while Maxwell nearly choked on his waterskin, coughing and choking on air as the others began laughing. The story even now made him chuckle to himself, it was stupid really some dumb tale and he found her response funny.

“Hey Seeker, Boss, ready to head out I think I’m ready for chuckles company, not that you two aren’t delightful, just you know grunts and glares get tiring after a while.

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed.

*

Emma sat against the wall, her cell smelled, an unfortunate side effect of Bowie not having anywhere to truly do his business. She didn’t blame him, she had a pot that at this point was more humiliating than disgusting, she always made sure it was dark and the guards weren’t looking, which meant she often times held it for longer than she should. Bowie and her resting against the corner, him laying at her side, she gently stroking his fur, the only comfort, thank god for that. And at least they brought food, however she often times ate only small portions before passing it to Bowie.

As she watched the hallway where two men stood, imposing and tall. She counted the light cracks and pops that came from the one torch that was lit, always between one hundred and two hundred before a guard would glance her way. At around a thousand two new men would arrive and take their place. They would always exchange hushed whispers before disappearing.

The woman, with red hair, Leliana she had finally acquired her name, or Lady Nightingale had made a few more visits to her. Questions similar to the ones before always asked, before she finally decried that no matter how often the question was asked the answer would not change. She had not seen hide nor hair of the commander and very few glimpses of Solas, but most of all she had hoped the strange boy would return, help her, save her.

“Did you hear?”

This was the first time she had caught conversation, “yeah the herald is returning soon.”

“I had heard he was relayed back to the Storm Coast, regarding the men and women that hadn’t returned from their mission.”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about the ones in the Mire?”

“Maybe it’s that one, I only overheard slight conversation between the Commander and the Knight-Captain. Anyways it means the prisoners sentence has been delayed.”

“Really, shame, I’d feel safer if it was sooner dealt with.”

Emma gripped Bowies fur, she was gonna need strength, even with her sentence not having been decided she was scared, prolonged, however if the glint of the swords and the intention behind the guard’s words didn’t sooner claim her, she wasn’t certain any outcome looked good.

The demons at least had been quieter, they skirted now, closer to the edge but not as close as that night she had been separated from Bowie.

She bent down and kissed the top of his head. He was suffering worse than her. He didn’t get his walks, none of his toys were here if only she could make it better for him.

“I’m sorry bud” she said softly to him, “I’ll think of something.”

Bowie whined at her before they settled once more for a long night.


End file.
